pixars_cocofandomcom-20200214-history
Héctor Rivera
|alias = Frida Kahlo (in disguise) Love of My Life (by Imelda Rivera) Papa Héctor (by Miguel Rivera) Diego Rivera (in disguise; the film novelization) |status = Deceased |nationality = Mexican |home = Land of the Dead |species = Skeleton Human (Formerly) |gender = Male |hair_color = Black |lovers=Imelda Rivera (wife, true love) |eye_color = Magenta Brown (Formerly) |skin_color = Tan (formerly)|image1 = Coco Hector pose.jpg|allies = Ernesto de la Cruz (formerly), Miguel Rivera, Dante, Imelda, Pepita, Chicharrón, Frida Kahlo, Cecilia, Gustavo, the Riveras|enemies = Ernesto de la Cruz|family = |possessions = His guitar|duets = Un Poco Loco|group = Remember Me}}Héctor Rivera 'is the deuteragonist of the 2017 film, ''Coco. He is the husband of Imelda, father of Coco Rivera and the great-great-grandfather of Miguel Rivera. Background Early life Héctor is the husband of Imelda, father of Coco, father-in-law of Julio, grandfather of Victoria and Elena Rivera, and Miguel's long-lost great-great-grandfather. Having a passion for music, Héctor wrote many of songs that became famous under the name of Ernesto de La Cruz. One of the songs "Un Poco Loco" for Imelda Unkrich, Lee (December 14, 2017). "Yes. (reply to @andius_twt thank you for Coco, it was so emotional for me and I can't help but be reminded of my family and my dear Father. One question though: My headcanon is that Hector wrote Un Poco Loco for Imelda, but is this true? ����)". Twitter. and "Remember Me" as a lullaby/love song for his daughter, Coco. Though Imelda wanted to settle down, Héctor leaves the family to join his former friend, Ernesto da la Cruz in music.He began missing his family and intended to return to them but was unfortunately was killed by his former friend, Ernesto de la Cruz. However, most people, Including Héctor, believed that he died of food poisoning.He later woke up in the Land of the Dead. When he never returned, Imelda believed he had truly abandoned the family. When she came to the Land of the Dead, Imelda and Héctor remained distant towards one another. Slowly, as Coco forgot her father, Héctor's bones began to turn yellow and cracked. He tried numerous times to cross the bridge, dressing up as Diego Rivera and an Alebrije. However, both attempts failed. Because music appeared to have stopped him from realizing what he wanted all along (family), Héctor began to dislike musicians and grew embittered towards his once friend, Ernesto da la Cruz for stealing his music and taking all the credit, as well as stealing his guitar. Physical Description Before his death, Héctor was a handsome, young man and was only twenty-one when he died. He had tan skin, short black hair, and brown eyes. After his death, his brown eyes became majenta. It can be noted that Héctor and Miguel both have similar hair-styles, with bangs parted to the left. As Héctor was being forgotten, his bones turned to a yellowish color. He wore clothings that became rip and tattered. Mostly in rags his purple vest was tattered and his brown pants torn on each pant leg. By the end of the film, Héctor's bones turned white again. His clothing was no longer ripped up or tattered and instead of being barefoot, he sports on brown Rivera shoes. According to his great-great grandson, Miguel, Héctor and Coco have the same chin and cheek bone structure. Personality Héctor is mischievous, well-meaning, sly, charming, caring, loving, nice, somewhat desperate, sneaky, fatherly, humorous, benevolent, romantic, protective, crafty, and stubborn. Héctor was a man who did not want fame or fortune or the world to remember him. He was a man who had a deep love and adoration of his family, especially towards his daughter and wife, and eventually, his great-great-grandson, Miguel. Héctor is somewhat sneaky and crafty, being able to put a costume together. However, most people can see through his disguise, including the security guard. However, this was probably because she knew he mostly would try disguises to get the bridge. Mostly when someone sees Héctor for the first time, they mistake him fore a conman, as he is sly and crafty. Even Miguel was impressed by Héctor's escape attempt while trying to run away from the security guards and attempting to cross the bridge. However, he didn't openly trust Héctor and really didn't believe him until Héctor's and Ernesto's argument. At the start of the film, Héctor was shown to dislike music almost as much as his estranged family. He believes that all musicians are a bunch of "self important jerks" despite being a musician himself. This was because he grew resentful of Ernesto never giving him credit for the songs that made him famous. However, he made the exception for Chicharrón and played the song. After meeting Miguel again, Héctor shared a love of music again, even becoming a supportive to Miguel and teaching him how to shake off his nerves before a performance. Héctor also shares a stubbornness with his wife, Imelda and their great-great-grandson, Miguel, as he is stubborn in showing a determination not to change his attitude. He was somewhat desperate in getting to cross the bridge, even desperately getting help from the human child, Miguel to put his photo on an ofrenda when he got home. Héctor was also a protective and fatherly individual, as his fatherly thought was to always love his daughter. Becoming close with Miguel, Héctor became a fatherly figure towards the child, even worriedly searching for him when he ran away to find Frida Kahlo. He was also a romantic, shown when he wrote "Un Poco Loco" for his daughter and was able to reconcile with her. It is shown that Héctor loves his family more than anything, especially his daughter, Coco, his grandson Miguel and his wife. He took the blame for not being there for his family, especially admitting his wrong actions to Imelda when apologizing to her. This moves the family to do something about Héctor's deterring health and save him from being forgotten by Coco, who Héctor wanted to know that he loved her so much and was trying to get home to her and Imelda. It's known that Héctor dislikes being lied to, explicitly shown during his argument with Miguel. He is a well-meaning individual, shown in several cases:Héctor wants to return Miguel back to his family, probably due to the fact that he left his family for the same reason and was only thinking what was best in Miguel's interest. Later, he believed Miguel deserved to know the truth about de la Cruz. What parallels him from Ernesto is that he performed music to provide for his family while Ernesto only cares for the attention. Also, Héctor gave Miguel genuine music advice while Ernesto would give terrible advice about fame to Miguel. Instead of a famous musician, he was a talented one. Abilities Héctor is noted for being a talented musician, according to Miguel. He can play a guitar and knows how to sing. It shocked Miguel that Héctor could perform, because he originally stated he hated musicians. He usually told himself to think about someone he loved while performing, one of the reasons why he excelled in singing. He is also a master of disguise. Though he failed in sneaking across the bridge the first time in his Frida costume, he was able to get into the party and briefly trick Ernesto de la Cruz when he was with Miguel. Also, being a master of disguise himself, Héctor was able to provide makeup on Miguel, fooling people into thinking the boy was a skeleton. Possessions * 'His songbook: '''Héctor owned a song book that contained his songs, such as "Remember Me," "Un Poco Loco," and "Mi World Es Mi Familia." Ernesto took the song book after he murdered Héctor * 'His guitar - 'Héctor owned a guitar that his wife, Imelda, * [[Photograph of Héctor Rivera|'His photograph]] * [[Photograph of Héctor, Imelda and Coco|'Photograph of Héctor, Imelda and Coco']]: Héctor briefly owned the photograph when Miguel gave it to him to show his great-grandmother and great-great-grandmother. Héctor is also holding it when Miguel reveals it to them and they learn that they are related Role in the film Additional Appearances Short Films In the short, "Un Poco Coco" Héctor appears Printed Material Coco: A Story About Music, Shoes and Family Héctor appears in the novel, where he is trying to cross the bridge. The novelization reveals that Héctor tried to disguise himself as Frida's husband, Diego Rivera Video Games Relationships Miguel Rivera Main article: Héctor and Miguel's relationship Héctor developed a strong relationship with Miguel throughout their interaction in the movie, affectionately calling him "chamaco" as the film progressed. However, things were awkward when they first met. Due to being a parent himself, Héctor watched out for his then-unknown grandson and acted as a paternal figure. For example, Héctor had immediately went searching for him when Miguel ran off to find Frida Kahlo and did not include swear words in the song "Everyone Knows Juanita" with Miguel present. He later gave Musical advice to Miguel on how to perform in front of others and praised him for his performance afterwards and proudly declared that he was glad Miguel was his great-great-grandson. After learning Miguel was running from his family,, Héctor later yelled at Miguel for lying to him about not having any other family members besides de la Cruz and chastises him for leaving his family and nearly dragged him back to the Riveras, believing he was doing what was best in Miguel's interests. However,this led to the boy to run from Héctor, who immediately regretted for chasing the boy away and began yelling for Miguel to come back. Though initially angered at Miguel for leaving without holding out his end of the deal, Héctor instead gently asked him to put his photo on his ofrenda for Héctor to see his daughter again. Also, during the conversation with Ernesto, despite not wanting to come between Ernesto and Miguel, Héctor believed that the child deserved to know the truth: that his "grandfather" was a con-man who stole songs Héctor wrote. Later, blinded by anger, Héctor attacked Ernesto, even with Miguel present. Eventually, the two of them found themselves trapped in a cenote together, Héctor comforted Miguel for de la Cruz' sudden betrayal. It was there that Héctor's relationship with Miguel changed when they were revealed to be related, and both of them smiled when their relation was revealed. Since he was the great-grandson of his daughter, Héctor loved Miguel dearly, as both of them yelled to be proud to be each other's family. He even begged Ernesto to spare his living grandson and shouted in agony when he saw Miguel thrown off the roof. In their final moments together, Héctor called Miguel "m'ijo" as a sign of his affection for him and Miguel called him "Papá Héctor" before he disappeared to the land of the Living. Imelda Héctor and Imelda are husband and wife and each other's true loves. Prior to Héctor leaving the family on the road, Imelda and Héctor were very much in love with each other. She noted that she loved singing when her husband. Héctor went as far as writing a song for his wife to show his devotion towards her. Imelda was immediately heart-broken when her husband never returned and even went as far to ban music from her household. However, Imelda remained unaware that Héctor was trying to get home to her and Coco for about one-hundred years. Even as they were both in the land of the Dead, Imelda still refused to speak with him and began to think it was her duty to protect her family from his mistakes. When they saw each other again, Imelda looked at him coldly, with Héctor awkwardly saying that she looks good. Imelda later lashed out on Héctor when he tried helping her off However, after learning the truth from their great-great-grandson, Miguel, she found it hard to forgive her husband. But she did assault Ernesto da la Cruz for murdering her husband, even calling him the love of her life when assaulting him. A year later, Imelda and Héctor had a romance again and loved each other again, showing that their love for each other never died. Coco Rivera Like his wife and grandson as mentioned before, Héctor loved his daughter more than anything in his entire life. He wrote a song, "Remember Me" for her He wished to see her one day, where he would give his girl the biggest hug. After being a part for a century, Coco and Hector were reunited in the Land of the Dead. Quotes Gallery Main article: Héctor Rivera/Gallery Songs Solos * "Everyone Knows Juanita" Duets * "Un Poco Loco" (sung with his great-great-grandson) * "Remember Me" (sung with his daughter) Trivia General Concept and creation Appearances Films Books Video Games